


Miscounted

by Ocean_Roses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, American AU, Equestrian, Eventual Jily - Freeform, Eventual Wolfstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Good Regulus Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), No Smut, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, eventual dorlene, marauders horse AU, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Roses/pseuds/Ocean_Roses
Summary: Remus is asked to show the new boarders around but something seems off. Remus is determined to get to the bottom of the secrets the past holds.This is an equestrian Au set in America (Because in the Uk they call certain things by different names)Do not repost to Wattpad.Disclaimer: If there is a warning needed on a chapter (that may be needed) let me know I’ll be happy to add it. Also I do not support JKR but all character ownership goes to her for anyone not stated as my own.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & James Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I'm posting on here so I hope you enjoy.  
> If you have any questions about what certain words mean I will be putting some definitions at the bottom, if it's not there ask and I'll reply as quickly as possible.  
> Currently rated T but It may change, I will notify you of any changes in rating at the start as well as any warnings that may apply.

“Marlene! Watch the road not the horses!” Remus scolded, “You’re lucky I’m unable to drive because otherwise I would be taking the wheel.” 

Marlene laughed before turning into the barn driveway, “What are your plans for the day? I’m driving with Benjy to pick two horses up from another barn.” 

“Probably just helping whoever needs help.” Remus replied unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He called his goodbye to Marlene before entering the barn and making his way to the office. 

“Good morning Remus.” McGonagall said looking up from whatever papers she was filling out, “We have new boarders who will be arriving any time now, will you show them around and help them with whatever needed?” 

Remus was taken aback, normally someone else did this, “Yeah, let me just sign in.” 

“I’ll do that for you, just go.” She shooed him out of the office. 

  


Remus stood next to the fence next to one of the fields. He was watching a few of the horses graze when a car pulled up into the parking area. When the car was shut off four people exited the car, “Good morning!” Remus called hoping off of the fence, “I’m Remus and I’ll just need you to fill out a form just to get to know you before I start.” 

What looked to be the mother of the group gave a sweet smile. They all had black hair but one of them had glasses, one had long hair, and the other had short hair, “Is it okay if I leave them here? These two,” She paused to motion to the one in glasses and the one with longer hair, “are eighteen and this one is seventeen.” She finished motioning to the one with shorter hair. 

“That’ll be fine, this form isn’t anything binding just a fun get to know you.” 

“Perfect.” The woman nodded before making her way back to her car.

“If you follow me here I can get your forms, just some basic questions like name age and such.” 

Remus led them to the office in almost silence, he could hear a few whispers from them behind, but he decided not to pry.

“Ah back again Mr.Lupin?” McGonagall asked

Remus smiled, he loved this lady, “Yeah I forgot the introduction papers.” McGonagall handed him four papers and nodded to the empty staff only area, “We can fill these out in here., there’s a jar of pens in the center of the table.” Remus said as they entered the staff room and sat at the table. 

  


About five minutes later once everyone had finished Remus gathered them in a circle, “So we’re going to read these out loud so that I can get to know you and maybe you’ll learn something new about each other. Anyone want to go first?” 

The boy with the glasses nodded and cleared his throat, “My name is James Potter. I am eighteen, my favorite color is red, and my pronouns are he/him. Oh and I’ve been riding for four years.” 

“Thanks James! I’ll go next, then whichever of you two want to go can go okay?” Remus asked receiving nods in return, “My name is Remus Lupin. I am also eighteen, my favorite color is purple, My pronouns are he/him as well. I’ve been riding for three years but I’ve been around horses for a few years longer.” 

The room was silent for a few beats before someone spoke up, “I guess I’ll go next. My name is Regulus, I’m seventeen. My favorite color is green, I’ve ridden for a few years but never got very far. I dislike labels and would prefer if you didn’t place them on me, I use they/them pronouns. 

“I guess that leaves me. I’m Sirius, like the star not the emotion. I’m eighteen, my favorite color is purple, umm I use he/him pronouns.” 

“Okay great! Now that I know the basics about you, let me show you around.” 

  


Remus led them to the boarding barn to start, “These are the boarded horses.” 

“Does your horse live here?” James asked petting one of the horses. 

“Kind of, me and my friend Marlene lease a horse from the farm together and we split the costs and we volunteer in exchange for his board. Do you want to meet him?”

Remus didn’t miss the glance Regulus shot at Sirius before they all agreed. “This is Badger, he’s about eleven if memory serves me correct. He’s super sweet so you can pet him if you would like.”

Regulus held their hand out letting Badger sniff it, “You’re a sweet guy aren’t you?” Badger nudged his hand making Regulus laugh. 

“Sirius wanna pet him?” Remus heard James ask.

Sirius’ eyes were full of emotion, ones Remus couldn’t place, “No.” 

That was Remus’ signal that they should move on, “There are fields by the driveway, The tack room is there, the feed room is over there. The cross ties are right there, and there's a wash stall outside the lesson barn. I think that’s it. There’s almost always someone in the office but if there’s nobody there someone will most likely be around, so if you need help just ask. 

“Thanks Remus. Do you have any idea when the trailer will be arriving from the other barn?” James asked 

Remus pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time  **10:43 am** , “Considering that both Marlene and Benjy went to get them probably in about twenty to thirty minutes.” 

Regulus wiped away some loose horse fur before responding, “Thanks, is there anything I can help out with?” 

“There’s a list in front of the office that will have all the undone tasks written on the board. If it’s empty ask McGonagall, she’ll put up more.” 

Regulus and James started making their way to the office leaving Sirius with Remus, “Is there anything on the list that doesn’t involve touching or going near the horses?” 

_ That's a strange request considering you're at a horse farm _ , “Actually you can help me put away the jumps in the outdoor ring.”

Sirius smiled something Remus hadn’t seen at all thus far, “Thank you!” 

“Thank you for helping me, let's go.” Remus replied walking down to the arena. Thankfully since it was summer there would be more shows which meant they got to ride more. 

  


When the two of them made it to the arena Remus opened the gate and propped it up on a rock, “We can get the poles first. You can just pick them up, they’re not super heavy.” 

Remus walked towards the green and white pole near the fence while Sirius went for the red and white crossrail that was set up on the diagonal.

“Where should they go?” Sirius asked when he picked the pole up. 

Remus picked up his pole while he was answering, “You can just put them on the ground over here.” 

“Okay thanks.” 

  


Once they were finished putting away the poles they moved on to putting the jump standards. That took them about half an hour when McGonagall showed up at the fence, “The trailer’s here. Fenwick better be driving.” She let them know before walking off. 

Sirius shot a questioning look at Remus, “Why?” 

Remus chuckled, “Everyone trusts Marlene with their life and would trust her with their child, everyone except McGonagall. Let's just say Marlene has a tendency to get excited and distracted sometimes.” 

“Sounds like James describing me.” Sirius let out a short laugh, almost as if it had been forced. 

Remus exited the arena and walked across the driveway to where James was backing out a red roan mare while Regulus stood petting a bay gelding. Turns out Marlene hadn’t been driving much to McGonagall's pleasure.

“Remus!” Marlene squealed, “Look, they’re so pretty! Will you help me put away the medical information?” 

“Yeah sure.” Remus nodded before calling to Benjy, “Will you show them the stalls that they’ll live in?” 

“Of course.” Benjy responded before leading Regulus, James, and Sirius up to the boarding barn.

Marlene and Remus walked to the staff room chatting while occasionally stopping to pet a few horses here and there, “Don’t you think it’s weird that there’s only two horses?” She asked, pulling out a binder. 

“I guess. Sirius, he asked if he could help out with something away from the horses. Maybe he’s scared.” 

“Why would he be here then? It’s a horse farm after all.” Marlene responded, slipping some papers into the binder. 

“I don’t know, but I’m curious and he seems nice.” Remus answered passing her a dry erase marker. 

Marlene turned to Remus, “I trust you Rem, and if you say he seems nice I’ll take your word for it until I have a reason not to.” 


	2. Secrets

Remus was watching Marlene trot Badger around the ring when a familiar car pulled up. James and Regulus had been at the farm almost every day for the past week. He wasn’t expecting to see Sirius get out of the car, Remus had just assumed he had come along with Regulus and James for fun last time he had been. 

“Good morning!” Remus waved, leaving Marlene and Badger to do whatever they were going to do. 

Sirius gave a half smile and waved before James greeted him, “Good morning Remus! Sirius is having a lesson today!” 

“That's nice, is he on one of yours or a lesson horse?” Remus asked curiously. 

Sirius glazed at Badger, “Lesson horse.” 

Remus smiled, “Do you want any help?” 

James and Sirius shared a look before James walked away to the lesson barn, “Appertley yes.”

The two walked together through the barn to a clipboard that had a list of the day’s lessons, “Looks like your riding,” Remus looked at the list, “Ghost!” 

“Where are we going to go first?” Sirius asked

“To Mr.Ghost’s stall, or as I call him Ghost pepper.” Remus said as Sirius put his helmet on and began following Remus. 

Remus showed Sirius how to groom and tack up Ghost before walking to the arena with the two of them. Remus noticed that Sirius was walking rather stiffly and a bit far from Ghost as if he didn't want to be around the horse. Well one would barley call Ghost a horse, he was a very small horse just too tall to be considered a pony. Either way he was still a saint and would’t pull anything stupid like some of the other horses. 

As Sirius entered the indoor ring he stopped, “Will you watch?” 

Remus internally panicked he had never been asked to watch someone other than Marlene’s lessons, “Okay.” 

Remus helped Sirius tighten his girth and lengthen his stirrups as he seemed uncomfortable doing it himself. “He’s really sweet once you get to know him. He just needs to know you trust him.” Remus told him before McGonagall walked in. 

“Remus will you get Ghost’s halter? I have something different planned for today’s lesson.” She said nodding towards the barn. 

“Er yeah sure.” Remus said. He was confused, normally McGonagall kept the first lesson fairly simple, the person would get on, they would walk a bit, maybyw trot, then get off. He walked to the crossties where they had tacked Ghost up and his halter was gone. 

“Are you looking for something Remy?” Benjy asked when he passed. 

Remus sighed he hated asking for help, “Yeah, I’m looking for Ghosts’ halter.”

Benjy was silent for a moment, “I believe Mary put it back by his stall.” 

“Thank you Benjy! You’re a lifesaver!” Remus called over his shoulder as he speed walked to Ghost’s stall. Sure enough the halter was on a hook. He picked it up and quickly got back to the Arena. He stopped short around the corner hearing McGonagall's voice.

“Sirius, I know it’s hard but Ghost, he’s not a replacement, just something different. Give it a shot today and see how it feels.” He heard McGonagall say before he walked in.

“Here.” Remus held out the halter for McGonagall as she unbuckled the bridle and swapped the two. She handed the lead line to Remus while she pulled his saddle off. 

“Okay, Sirius you’re going to take the rope from Remus and you’re just going to walk around. Get to know each other a little.” She walked to the center of the ring giving occasional directions on what Sirius should do but for the most part letting the two figure eachother out. 

Over the next hour Remus noticed how Sirius went from walking as far as possible from Ghost to slowly making his way closer. He was relaxing more around him. By the end Sirius was walking next to Ghost occasionally patting his neck, but Remus could tell there was something off still. 

“You’re a good boy aren’t you?” Sirius was patting the horse's neck as he led him back to his stall. 

When Remus was sure that Ghost and Sirius would be fine in the stall Remus went to the chore list. He scanned through the list before deciding on bringing some of the horses in. 

He checked the list to see who needed to come in, Dutchess, Kai, Molly, and Luna. On his way to the tack room he noticed it was going to start raining soon, he internally cursed himself for not checking the list earlier, quickening his pace. 

“Hey Remus! Where are you going?” James said, somehow appearing at Remus’ side. 

“Bringing in the horses before it rains.” Remus responded, picking up Dutchess’ halter on the way out, “Could you grab Molly’s halter? It’s on the hook outside her stall.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Remus heard James say before hearing footsteps walk in the other direction.

Remus and James quickly worked bringing the horses in from the field. Just as James brought the last horse it started pouring. “Nice timing.” Remus laughed. 

James nodded in agreement, “Hey, I have a question for you. Do you think that you and your friend would like to come over to my house tomorrow?” 

Remus stood there for a minute thinking, “Yeah I’m off tomorrow anyways. Somehow I’ll drag Marlene along with me, not like it’ll take much effort she’ll probably be up for it.” 

James looked relieved, “Good Sirius needs a distraction.” 

Remus was confused, a distraction from what, “What do you mean?” 

“Forget I said anything, it's not important.” James said as soon as he realized what he had said. 

That night Remus Laid in his bed, thinking. What coil have happened that Sirius would need a distraction from? Didi this distraction have anything to do with what McGonagall had been talking about earlier? He couldn’t sleep so he turned over in bed and texted Marlene.

**Remus: Meet me at the park at 9?**

_Marlene: Why_

**Remus: I’ll tell you when you get there, also we’re going to James’ house tomorrow.**

_Marlene: Okay_

_Marlene: Night Remus, love you_

**Remus: I love you more**

**Remus: Goodnight**

Remus turned off his phone and sat in his bed for a moment. He silently hoped it was nothing and that Sirius was just getting over a fear of horses. _**Guess I won't know until I figure it out.**_ He thought as he closed his eyes and fell into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions feel free to comment, they're always appreciated. 
> 
> Chapter 3 should be out on Friday or Saturday! (Sorry I keep getting distracted while writing)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions 
> 
> Tack - the saddle. bridle, saddle pads and such  
> Cross ties - an area where your horse stands to be groomed  
> Wash stall - cross ties for baths  
> Cross rail - A jump in the shape of an x  
> Red roan - a reddish brown horse with white hairs intermixed  
> Bay - Brown horse with a black mane and tail along with black points on the lower legs, and edges of the ears
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you see a spelling error or something let me know I'll be sure to fix it!


End file.
